I Never Knew Quidditch Was That Interesting!
by ChaffonGal
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco do a History of Magic report and Draco adds his own little touch to it! Funny!


Okay, I know I kind of like to write fics where Harry and Draco are stuck together in some circumstance, and this is kind of like that only Harry, Draco, Ron, and Hermione have to work on a project together. Well, I'm hoping I don't receive any rotten tomatoes on this one! Well, okay, on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: Well, hello kiddies, want to know something? I don't own any of these characters!  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"Okay, our turn is next, and remember, just like we rehearsed it," Hermione said gathering their models for the report they had to do for History of Magic. "And Malfoy, don't screw it up!"  
  
Draco looked up from his paper and scowled at Hermione. He had been stuck with the three stooges for this project (don't ask why, probably just plain bad luck!). They were supposed to pick a time in history that was important to the wizarding world and make some kind of report on it. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had insisted they do it about the birth of Quidditch, so Draco didn't get much of a choice. He had wanted to do the Goblin Rebellion, but he was outnumbered. That didn't mean he couldn't do what he wanted, and the little Slytherin had devised a plan. It was his job to make the little Quidditch players, and he had, err, improved them.  
  
"Granger, Potter, Weasly, and Malfoy, your up," Professor Binns called out. The four students went to the front of the class and Hermione laid out the Quidditch field.  
  
"Our report is about the birth of Quidditch. Laying before you is a modern Quidditch field, it has three hoops on each end and comes complete with a cheering crowd," Hermione said signaling to the miniature people in the stands that had been bewitched to stand up and cheer.  
  
"In the game of Quidditch there are four balls: the two bludgers, the quaffle, and the snitch. The quaffle is used to score, the bludgers try and knock players off their brooms, and the snitch is the ball that when caught ends the game and gives the team that caught it 150 extra points." Ron read off of a slip of parchment.  
  
"And no Quidditch game would be complete without the players," Harry said motioning for Draco to put his Quidditch players on the pitch. "The players come out and."  
  
"And all of a sudden a hundred thousand Goblins rush into the field and attack the spectators!" Draco yelled dumping his box of carefully handcrafted miniature goblins, which were bewitched to maim and kill the other occupants of the crowd. Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked on dumbstruck as the miniature figures began to rip apart the spectators, their cheers turning into screams. "Then the ministry officials rush in and begin to blow the Goblins apart!" Draco said again dumping another box of what looked like tiny wizards into the pitch, spark flying and the Goblins running to attack the new additions. Hermione looked horrified, and Ron and Harry looked livid.  
  
"MALFOY!" Ron yelled knocking the box to the ground and heading to Draco, intent on starting his own little war, but he wasn't quick enough. Professor Binns broke it apart and turned to the four students, three of them looking angrier then they ever had before in their life, and one looking extremely smug and pleased.  
  
"And that is how Quidditch was born!" Draco said giving their audience a graceful bow. The entire class cheered.  
  
"I didn't know that the history of Quidditch could be that exciting!" Seamus commented to Dean.  
  
"Yeah, neither did I," Harry laughed and then said to Draco, "You know Malfoy, your going to so get the crap kicked out of you after class."  
  
"Yeah, but hey, at least I'll turn out better looking then your Quidditch spectators!" Draco commented went to go sit with the Slytherins.  
  
"I hate him." All three of the Gryffindors said at once and glared at Draco the rest of the period.  
  
One week later they got their grades back for the projects:  
  
Granger, Potter, Weasly, and Malfoy: A-, I never knew that a goblin raid happened during a Quidditch match!  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Well, you like? I hope you do! Review! Review! Review! No flames! Well, love to everyone! Ta ta!  
  
~Me! ChaffonGal! 


End file.
